


Daddy Daichi

by Sugamama-sama (landiddy)



Series: A Gentlemen's Arrangement [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landiddy/pseuds/Sugamama-sama
Summary: Suga usually runs the show, but sometimes, Daichi does too. Bokuto and Kuroo get their first looks at that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m1nt_yoongi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1nt_yoongi/gifts).



From the day he'd arrived on campus, college hadn't really been shaping up the way Suga had been expecting it to. His roommate was molded from marble and probably the most eye opening adventure he’d experienced wrapped up in one person. And Daichi’s friends were a handful and a half that were always sitting in his living room for one reason or another. He loved one for being a mushy goofball and kind of hated the other for being a sleazy sneak, but they were staples in his daily life now. Especially after a hectic turn of events, one day, when Daichi insisted on keeping Bokuto around while he was in a particular mood. Kuroo was quick to follow.

Two months into their arrangement, Suga was starting to spiral. It wasn’t that he hated it; he was in charge. What was there to hate about being in charge? Daichi was happy, and Suga got to dictate everything that happened on those increasingly more common days where his lover needed the attention and affections of more than one person. What he just couldn’t get behind was how Bokuto and Kuroo always felt the need to be over at their place. 

Helping out was on thing. If Kuroo stopped by the student store to pick up snacks Daichi just had to have, Suga did appreciate it. If Bokuto came by to sacrifice himself and sweat it out under a mound of blankets so Suga could take care of things around their place and make dinner, that was stellar. But right then, when Daichi was off at class and wouldn’t be back until after lunch, there was no reason for the two of them to be taking up space on the very small couch in their living room. Bokuto was already too big to be sharing it, and yet all three of them were squeezed onto the loveseat.

“I know you two hate making your own dinner and all, but why are you here so early?” Suga sniffed. He was used to seeing them almost every night, but it was still morning, on his day off, no less. 

Bokuto took it upon himself to answer. There was a much smaller chance of being thrown out if he was the one to do it. “Because it’s Friday,” he chuckled, giving Suga a gentle shake by the shoulder. “You don’t have class~ We don’t have class~ Why not hang out?” 

“Because you have your own television and an actual sofa two buildings away?” 

“Don’t be so mean, Sugamama-chan~” Bokuto whined. He pulled his arm from behind Kuroo and brought it around to hug Suga instead. He’d learned early on that, despite his role during their playtime, Suga was a sucker for a good hug. Especially from someone bigger than he was. 

As predicted, Suga sucked his teeth and grumbled his way into submission to let it go. He crossed his arms in a huff, but he leaned into Bokuto’s hug to enjoy the embrace for what it was. It was starting to get cold as winter set in, so he might as well take advantage of residual heat when and where he could. 

Besides, Daichi wasn't there, so he couldn't really cuddle up the way he liked to in the mornings. No Daichi meant either being in the bed all alone or sitting in the living room waiting for his return. At the very least, it was nice to have Bokuto around to fill that spot for him. “This is why I like you, Bonbon.”

The other one, however, he could do without. Mostly because Kuroo had a habit of injecting himself into conversations and situations that he had no business being in. As far as Suga was concerned, anyway. This was no exception.

“Hey, Sugamama-chan,” he called as he leaned around his beefy boyfriend to get a look at his host. He couldn't really see Suga for Bokuto’s biceps, but Kuroo was not about to let that stop him. If he couldn't be seen, maybe he wouldn't be rejected outright. “How come I'm the only one without a name?”

“Your parents named you,” Suga scoffed. “What else could you possibly want?”

Kuroo clicked his tongue, but he didn't let it bother him too much. He was used to being snubbed by Suga. “You know what I mean~” he stressed, careful not to whine. “Princess…. Bonbon… Why am I still just ‘Kuroo’ all the time?”

Suga sniffed, holding back a quick laugh. “You’ve got two boyfriends… Their nicknames aren’t enough for you? Are you so desperate for approval?”

“Suga, are you sure your heart actually beats?” Kuroo snickered, not at all hurt. He and Suga had been sharing jabs and cross-counters since the first time they’d all gone out together. By now, it was as close to friendly banter as they could get; something Kuroo found a little odd since they’d started off on better terms, but nothing to cry over.

He was ignored though, Suga being more content to bask in the feeling of strong arms around him in the morning. It was already well past eleven o’clock, but it was still early considering he didn’t have anything to do other than wait on Daichi’s imminent return. Had the boys not shown up and made a racket in the kitchen, he’d probably still be asleep.

It was good thing he wasn’t though, lest he think they were being invaded and robbed. The door swung open with a bang, and Suga might have fallen off the couch if it weren’t for Bokuto holding him there. Daichi passed by the living room like a bat out of hell, visibly heated, and Suga knew he had precious seconds to get the place cleared out before he was in some serious trouble.

Squirming his way out of Bokuto’s arms, he got to his feet, ushering hurriedly with his hands to get the other two up. “Alright, time to leave,” he sniffed as he made room for them to shuffle past him. “Daichi’s pissed. Come back around dinner time.”

“Huh?? We’ve seen Dadchi upset, you know,” Kuroo snorted, not even pretending to get up. “It’s not like we’re suddenly going to think he’s the devil or something~”

Bokuto was a little more conflicted, but after hearing that reasoning, he had to agree. “Yeah… I don’t think he could ever be worse than he was when I put that hole in the wall,” he mused, passing a hand over the back of his head as he was reminded of the event in the kitchen not too long ago. “And even then, he apologized in the morning~ It can’t be that bad.”

Suga’s cheeks were hot with indignation and anxiety. His heart kicked up into high gear hearing the bedroom door slam, and he knew he was done for. He drove his fingers up into his bangs, gripping at his hairline to hold on to his sanity for a few panicked seconds. “Please just leave,” he begged, desperation dripping from every syllable. 

It was enough to get the pair on the couch frowning, and they exchanged a distressed look. Neither really wanted to believe such a thing, but Bokuto had to ask, concern taking over when he caught sight of Daichi approaching from the hall. “Are you like… okay?” he asked, leaning closer to where Suga had taken to standing. “He’s not going to come out here swinging or anything… Is he?”

Suga sputtered for a few moments, heat crawling down his chest at the very idea. “Of course not!” he managed to hiss out. Moments later, he paled as he was hefted off of his feet and thrown into a bridal carry by his very agitated boyfriend. 

“Move, Bo.”

Bokuto complied, scooting down to his usual spot on the floor. Daichi quickly took his place, a squeak popping out of Suga when he claimed a seat so suddenly. The change in altitude set his heart racing again, and it didn’t stop even when he was safely cradled in Daichi’s lap. An arm sneaked around his waist to ruck up the back of his shirt, eager fingers feeling over the notches of his spine before possessively roaming over the rest of his back. It was enough to have him shivering as he turned into Daichi’s chest. 

When his foot brushed up against Kuroo’s thigh from all his wriggling, though, Suga came back to his senses. He pressed at Kuroo’s leg with his heel, frown etched deep into his mouth and forehead as he tried to keep his voice even. “I said go home,” he huffed, silenced again when Daichi started kissing down the trail mapped out by his jugular.

More intrigued than anything else really, Kuroo pushed Suga away, the offending foot sliding right off his leg. It wasn’t like they never saw Suga and Daichi making out, but it usually didn’t happen this way. Normally, Daichi made a lot of noise. Normally, Suga had Daichi’s face in his hands. Not very often did he have his arms wound around Daichi’s neck while he was softly assaulted. And never did they hear him warbling when the skin of his shoulder was sucked at.

Just a little dumbfounded, Kuroo slapped a hand against Bokuto’s cheek as he vacated his own spot on the couch in favor of the armchair he usually sat in. Confused and just a little excited, Bokuto followed his lead, claiming his spot in Kuroo’s lap after stumbling over his own feet on the way there. Kuroo buckled him in with a clasp of fingers in front of his hips and a chin over his shoulder to take in this spectacle that he could only assume was the reason Suga wanted them out so badly.

Not that he had the mind to care about it too much anymore. Daichi’s hands under his clothes, the hungry lips on his skin with fervent kisses and teeth that bit just hard enough to almost hurt… Suga was on fire in seconds, and he’d never been happier to vaguely notice his shirt going over his head. He unwrapped his arms just long enough to shed it completely, hair tousled from the fingers carding and snagging through his bedhead.

With only Daichi’s elbow to support him, Suga felt heavy yet weightless, breathing labored when those kisses came close enough to tease him. He chased with his lips to no avail, gasping softly when his head was yanked back to reveal a wider expanse of his neck. The new angle let him get a blurry glance of their yet to leave guests, and a whine was out before he could even think to stop it.

“Daichi…” He cooed, fighting just a little to turn away and get his rampaging boyfriend’s attention. It worked, though it only seemed to make him more irritated. Suga took it for what it was and pressed dainty kisses against Daichi’s cheek to keep him compliant. Once he was close enough to his ear, Suga was whining again. “They’re watching us…”

“Since when is that a problem?” Daichi challenged, plucking at the band on Suga’s underpants to occupy his hands. It only half worked, one of them sliding down to grasp around the curve of his ass anyway. He took the quiver of lips against his jaw as a good sign and gave Suga a squeeze, humming in gentle appreciation at the sound it got him. 

Suga tried to fight through it, his mind already turning to mush under Daichi’s hands. His moods made all the difference, and these kinds of days were few and far between. Normally, he’d do everything in his power to just enjoy it, but he wasn’t too interested in losing face in front of the other two. There was really only one way he could think of to get what he wanted, and he figured it was all or nothing at that point. More than anything, Suga would prefer that the potential for a domineering afternoon didn’t to go to waste.

Pushing out a shaky sigh, he righted himself, straddling Daichi’s lap and arching up to force an embrace that was only halfway there. “I just don’t want to share, Daddy...” His words were quiet, utterly meager in the face of Daichi’s determination. And yet they were impactful, strong enough to shake the other man’s resolve. 

Daichi sighed through his nose, cutting a glance across the way to study the two sitting on top of each other in the armchair. Bokuto’s hands, which had been resting on his knees until then, shot up to grab Kuroo around the wrists for some security in what he was sure to be a trying time. He blew out the breath he’d been holding when Daichi’s gaze shifted ever so slightly to Kuroo who was actually having a mental field day. If nothing else came out of this, at least he knew why Daichi threw a mug at him the one time he’d jokingly called him ‘daddy.’ That torment could definitely be saved for a different day, though. Right then, he was a little worried for his already lacking innocence.

So much so that he actually jumped when Daichi finally said something to the two of them. 

“You can stay,” he reasoned, a gravel-like quality to his otherwise smooth voice. He spoke up again when Suga made a dissatisfied sound in his lap. “But you have to stay over there. Don’t talk. Don’t touch,” he added with another searing glance. The fire in his eyes was enough to stun them to silence, but he was satisfied with the nods he got in response. 

Content, he gave Suga his full attention again, hands roaming at their own discretion. “They’ll be good, Baby,” he grumbled just as he started sucking a patch of bruises along his collarbone. “So don't worry about it.”

None too pleased with the outcome, Suga did his best not to pout. He managed to eke out a few puling sounds to say as much, words failing him at first. They didn't help once he'd found them, however. “But I want--”

“I said don't worry about it,” Daichi interrupted. There was no malice in his inflection, but a finality, a sternness to his words that made Suga think twice about putting up anymore resistance. However, the childish set to his face, the downcast gaze supported by cheeks that puffed out from the protruding lip between them, said everything he wanted to, and Daichi noticed.

When Suga heard him sigh, he found his opening. Even in such a state, Daichi still bent to his will. “Just because you feel all big and bad doesn’t mean you get to come in here and talk to me however you want,” he huffed. Despite the genuine annoyance, though, there was a soft whine carrying his words. He grumbled under his breath, pressing back into Daichi’s space with a determined frown. “I like the Daddy that gives me what I want best, you know…”

“Mm… I know,” Daichi hummed. He took the brief reprimand with pride, wrapping his arms around the dip in Suga’s back. Pulled close, Daichi could have his way with the neck and chest in front of him with lavish passes of his tongue and lips. “Can I still kiss you?”

Suga sucked his teeth, not at all impressed with the fake choice he’d been given. It wasn’t something to get butthurt over, so he let it go. “Yeah~” he sighed, leaning into Daichi’s affections once more. Arms around the other man’s neck, Suga bent them to tangle his fingers into the short, choppy locks at the back of Daichi’s head. Soft coos fell from his lips, spilling out after every little peck and nip and tug at his skin. When Daichi’s hands moved to dip under the waistband of his boxers, Suga rolled back into the touch, a quiet groan leaving as he was squeezed.

That sound curled up into a stark gasp once one of those strong hands pulled away and came back to slap the delicate flesh of his ass. As the sting petered out across his skin in a tingling heat, Suga wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Daichi’s words were mud in his ears, thick and murky while he was still processing it all.

“Just because you want to be spoiled doesn’t mean you get to make demands,” Daichi grumbled against his collarbone. He took the hammering of Suga’s heart against his chin as proof of some kind of excitement or thrill from the spontaneity. Convinced that was the case, he tugged Suga’s underpants down and delivered another swift smack on the other side.

That time, Suga knew exactly how he felt about it. He inhaled sharply, biting at his lip to contain what he was sure would have been a sob in the truest form. He did not like it one bit. Daichi’s heavy hands and rough palms were always so careful and loving, and this was just painful. It was such a harsh contrast to the gentle domination he was used to, and it left him too stunned to say so. A third delivery shocked him out of that state though as water pricked his eyes and made it difficult to breathe. “Banana!” he cried with a shuddering exhale, pressing at Daichi’s face to get him away while the first dredges of fear shook his voice as he held back tears.

“Banana…?” Kuroo repeated in a hushed burble of confusion, forgetting about his vow of silence. 

Bokuto gave him a light rap on his hand for the rare show of naivety. “Safe word, babe,” he whispered back under his breath, still glued to the scene before them.

Daichi was much quicker on the uptake, sitting back and lifting his hands the moment he heard the last syllable of that awful word. The acute clarity of distress in Suga’s voice sobered him in an instant. “I’m sorry,” leapt from his lips, and he wanted nothing more than to comfort Suga. But he wasn’t about to make it worse; that was the first time they’d had an invocation of their safe word, and he had no idea how Suga might be feeling. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

Suga nodded, sniffling behind his hands as he wiped his tears away before they fell. Startled though he was, he didn’t want to feel abandoned on top of it. He recoiled, an involuntary flinch just because he couldn’t see, when Daichi put hands on him again, but they were the hands that he remembered and loved. The tender ones that always made sure he was happy and comfortable.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Daichi assured him through a tight hug that came with gentle rubs over what he was sure could only be sore, red patches blooming across Suga’s cheeks. He peppered kisses across the other’s chest and shoulders in a ceaseless barrage.

Suga shook his head then, eyes dry albeit a bit blotchy. “It hurt,” he clarified, voice still wobbly from the short spell of panic. “I didn’t… I don’t like it when it hurts.”

“I know, Baby, I’m sorry,” Daichi cooed, repeating his apologies over and over, after and between every kiss and caress. “I don’t want to hurt you, Koushi. Not ever, I promise. I’m so sorry...”

Suga knew he meant it and took all of Daichi’s apologies with ease. When he had his hiccups under control, his hands were busy in Daichi’s hair again, carding through barely there curls and following his lead to dip and press the right way to make the most out of every kiss. Before he knew it, he’d been loved down to his navel and was lying on his back across the couch cushions.

That was what he liked. Being kissed into oblivion and then handled with care. After that, he could do almost anything. Suga liked it rough as much as the next guy, but the build up was important. He couldn’t be thrown against the wall right out of the box; he needed Daichi’s kind reassurances and affirmations of love to lead him down that slippery road to submission. And they came relentlessly, passed over his skin with the drag of fingers, mumbled against his ear and shoulder in the form of sweet nothings... Hyperaware of his presence, they had Suga melting and curving into everything Daichi had to offer.

It wasn’t until he was hearing his name on repeat that Suga bothered to flutter his eyes open. He responded to Daichi’s call with a curious chirp, hands moving meaninglessly over the other’s shoulders. In the back of his mind, he wondered when Daichi shed his top, trying his best to focus on what was obviously a question. Once he’d finally processed it, Suga couldn’t help but smile, nibbling softly at his lip to contain himself. 

“Mhm… Please do,” he cooed, sliding his hands over the back of Daichi’s neck to pull him close. Suga littered his face with kisses, finally returning all the fond little tokens of affection he’d received at the hands of Daichi’s apologies. They only came to an end when Suga had his lips moving over the eager set before him in a well practiced maneuver of back and forth. That could only last for so long though, and not seconds later did he find himself taking a back seat to Daichi’s direction yet again. 

So lost was he that Suga almost missed the cold press of slick fingers and the soft burn that came with them. The easy stretch blew by in mere minutes, however, and there was no way he could miss or mistake the spread that came with Daichi’s dick. It always felt like he was being split in two by the softest, warmest wedge there was. Soothing in its approach, Suga could never get enough of the sensation, and he reached out to wrap his arms around Daichi’s neck. 

“So demanding~” Daichi crooned. He went with the tug, more than happy to contribute to Suga’s obvious desires. Even on their more usual days, Suga had a penchant for greed that never seemed to be sated. Not that he minded; Daichi loved being pulled close and held there, regardless of what they did or how they did it. 

Right then, he got an embarrassed burble of a response, but no real words. It was something Daichi had grown to love about his ashen lover. The nonsense mumbles and quiet grumbles of objection and indignation that never meant anything. He’d come to learn that Suga just liked to play defiant, even when there was nothing attached to it or to be defiant about. Huffing and puffing made him feel good, and that was what they were there for. If he wanted to sigh and scoff for no reason, Daichi wasn’t about to stop him.

Another such sound brought him back to reality though, and Daichi knew he’d been lost in his own thoughts for far too long. If the look on Suga’s face was anything to go by, he should have started moving long before then. A quick apology in the form of a kiss was all he offered as he reached down to make sure his condom was snug in its place. Content, he pulled back, ready to pound Suga into tiny, pleasured pieces. 

Daichi knew Suga was ready for more when he felt the light press of nails against his flesh, and he slipped his arms behind Suga’s hips. He started with a shallow lift, something to ease the other into what was bound to be too much. It always was, but Daichi knew Suga was defensive of his stature and hated to admit he liked his sex a little harsher than his body could actually handle. By the end of it, he’d have a whimpering mess on his hands who wouldn’t be able to move after a nap. That was all well and good, but Daichi was starting to think having Bokuto and Kuroo stay wasn’t the best idea, after all.

Reminded of the initially unwanted company, he flicked his gaze over to the armchair after making sure Suga wouldn’t see him look away. What he saw was enough to put a stutter in his hips, some unbridled rage building up in his chest. Daichi felt that he’d been all too clear about the rules before anything had even happened, and yet he was ignored.

He could blame it on the fact that in all of their little group play sessions thus far, Suga had been in charge. The boys had a tendency to listen to Suga by some crafted default due to exposure, but Daichi wasn’t anywhere near that kind of commanding presence. He’d grown up with Bokuto and Kuroo and gone to school with them; there was no air of mystery or intrigue between the three of them that would make anyone even the least bit wary. 

So he certainly shouldn’t have been surprised when he looked over and saw that Kuroo had snaked his way into Bokuto’s shorts to tug at his no doubt erect cock as they watched. And he wasn’t. More than anything, Daichi was just offended that he’d been so blatantly defied after very plainly drawing the line. That being the case, he couldn’t let it go unchecked.

He turned his full attention back to Suga, peppering his cheeks and nose and soft kisses as he slowed the roll in his hips and dialed back the intensity of his thrusts. It almost broke Daichi’s heart to watch the other come out of what was an obvious reverie of delight, confusion smeared across his sweat pricked brow. 

“What?” he breathed, the word barely more than a gasp from his aching lungs as he registered the discontent Daichi was trying so hard to hide. Suga had already submitted himself to being watched. He would have liked to at least be able to enjoy it. It didn’t take long for his worry to shift into gross dissatisfaction. In a soft huff, he added a brief, “Why are you mad?” to explain his own outrage.

The little frown tugging at the corners of Suga’s mouth was enough to tell Daichi he was found out all too quickly. He had no idea how his lover would take it, but he wanted to try. “I’m sorry,” he chuckled, pulling a hand out from under Suga to pull one of his arms down. Daichi let it slip through his hand until he was only holding onto Suga’s fingers. He pressed them to his lips. “But, apparently, I need to show my hand in discipline.”

That was enough to give Suga cause for alarm, but Daichi was quick to quell his concerns with gentle shushes and featherlight pecks across the back of his hand and knuckles. “Not for you, Baby,” he cooed. “It’s for them.”

At the mention of their not-so-welcome guests, Suga craned his neck to get a look at the chair he knew the both of them were stacked on top of each other in. A click of his tongue and a roll of his eyes were all he had to offer when he saw what was going on, and they tried to quickly hide it. Suga’s peek had been much more obvious than Daichi’s, after all. 

“You’re going to make it up to me later.”

Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle, giving Suga’s wrist one final kiss before letting it down. “Of course,” he sighed as he pulled away and helped Suga sit up in the corner of the couch. Daichi pulled the blanket they usually used for cuddling down from the back of the couch and wrapped it around his lover as best he could. 

Seeing Suga in his bad mood and watching Daichi pull his boxers back on set Kuroo to red alert levels of attention. “We should probably leave now,” he muttered. He fumbled to redo the button on Bokuto’s shorts, but he was cut off by a sharp sound from Daichi. It was sudden enough that he actually stopped, stunned by the scolding quality of a single utterance.

“Get over here,” Daichi huffed. He pat at the arm of the couch and waited, his gaze concentrated mostly on Kuroo. Bokuto he wasn’t too concerned about; that one had a tendency to go with the flow of things, so convincing Kuroo was the bit that mattered most. Thankfully, it was a lot easier than he’d been anticipating. Though, he was a little surprised to see that Kuroo looked a little reproached already.

Kuroo didn’t offer much in the way of acknowledgement, looking anywhere but at Daichi when he’d made his way over to the couch with Bokuto in tow by the hand. He did feel a bit better with his boyfriend there, but he only met Daichi’s eyes when his name was called. It startled him. 

“W-what, man?”

Daichi offered a hand, asking for one of his as he explained himself. “I gave you rules to stay in here,” he hummed, curling his fingers when he still wasn’t given anything. “And being here makes you part of this; you know we have rules for reasons.”

Still not entirely sure what was going on, Kuroo gave Daichi his free hand. He wasn’t expecting to be yanked down to the other’s level, nearly falling in the process. He let go of Bokuto so there was less of a mess of limbs, but he still ended up halfway sprawled across Daichi’s lap. “Yeah, I know,” he sputtered, not sure if it was a good move to try and right himself.

Daichi helped with that, though, giving him a few encouraging pats in the right direction. “So you do,” Daichi hummed, still helping Kuroo into position. Once he’d been bent over his lap and the arm of the couch though, there was no more delaying it. 

Kuroo was hip to what was happening the moment he felt one of Daichi’s hands roaming over his back, the other feeling around the front of his waist. All things considered, his previous anxiety began to melt away into something more akin to thrill, and he had an answer before he’d even been asked the question he knew was coming. 

“Yes,” he sighed, pillowing his arms under his head to get as comfortable as he could given the situation. 

It was much sooner than Daichi had been expecting. Just to be sure they were on the same page though, he asked for a clarification. “Yes to what?”

“Yes, you can spank me,” he said, toes curling when he heard the words leave his lips. He heard a soft gasp from Bokuto, and Kuroo shook his head, reaching in that general direction with one hand. “It’s okay~ You’re pretty rough, yourself, you know.”

On the sidelines, Bokuto sputtered, grabbing Kuroo’s hand. He knew it was for his own peace of mind rather than the lanky man’s laid out on the couch, but it didn’t make him feel too much better. Not after seeing Suga’s staunch rejection of the punishment. “That’s different!” he insisted, stomach twisting into unpleasant knots when he saw Kuroo’s pants slide down over the curve of his ass.

He quieted when Kuroo shushed him, but Bokuto was still antsy. He laced their fingers together so it was less of a hold and more of a grip between the two of them. That way, he could tell if they were good squeezes or bad. “I better hear that song so loud if you don’t like it, babe,” he huffed.

Kuroo nodded, more than happy to offer that small reassurance if it made Bokuto feel better. “I promise,” he cooed, close to purring as he enjoyed the soft rubbing that he knew was only the calm before the storm. He’d never had to actually use any kind of safeword before, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t ready to. 

He knew there wouldn’t be a need as soon as he felt the first slap against his left cheek, a pleasant warmth spreading across his flesh. There was a tingle where Daichi’s hand struck him, and Kuroo mewled in pure delight. He was no stranger to being handled, but between Kenma and Bokuto, he didn’t get much of a heavy hand in any bedroom. Suga’s taps were nice, but they didn’t compare to Daichi.

He noticed the pregnant pause once the tingle started to fade, and Kuroo nodded once more. “Again,” he sighed, stomach tight with curls of arousal. He gasped when Daichi’s hand came down hard, the sound resounding in the otherwise quiet room. He felt Bokuto flinch, and Kuroo gave his hand a gentle shake. “I’m okay~ Horny, but okay,” he chuckled.

Bokuto huffed, not entirely willing to believe it. But if Kuroo said it was nice, he was in no place to do anything but believe him. He just mumbled a quiet affirmative and let Kuroo have his fun with Daichi. Focusing on the soft murmur of the tv helped ease his concerns, and Kuroo, along with his brightly colored bottom, was standing beside him again before he knew it. 

A kiss on the cheek was what pulled Bokuto out of his conscious daydream, and he was delighted to return the gesture. The last thing he was expecting was for his name to be called a few moments later, though. 

“What?” he balked, amazed that Daichi even had the energy left to entertain the very idea of rolling out more discipline. “I didn’t even do anything,” he all but grumbled. 

Daichi shook his head and beckoned for Bokuto to join him on the couch as well. “He wasn’t giving himself a good jerk, last I checked,” he reasoned. “You were part of it.” 

Less than thrilled, Bokuto did what was asked for him. He wasn’t really into staring into the abyss, though, and he opted to face Suga on the other end of the couch. Suga looked about as delighted as he was, wary and uncomfortable under someone else’s gaze. Bokuto was receptive enough to know he should look away, and he did so with a soft sigh. 

Putting himself across Daichi’s lap after seeing what would happen was consent enough for everyone, and Bokuto grit his teeth, trying to prepare himself when he felt his shorts going down. It wasn’t anything less than he’d been expecting, but it was definitely more than he had bargained for, “Too hard,” being the first words out of his mouth. 

Daichi adjusted accordingly, that much he could tell, but even still, Bokuto wasn’t finding the same enjoyment out of it that Kuroo must have had. He was ready to say as much, too, but a pat at his hand stopped him. Bokuto looked up from the ugly pattern of the couch to find suga waiting with a small smile of understanding on his face. 

He didn’t hesitate to take the kiss that was offered to him, a sweet and gentle contrast to the harsh treatment on his backside. He didn’t feel as vulnerable with someone else there, someone he knew was more on his side of the fence than the other two clearly were. Bokuto gave a nod when Suga pulled away, a confirmation for everyone in the room that he was fine.

Careful still, Daichi only gave Bokuto a few more smacks; nowhere near the number or intensity of Kuroo’s spanking. He was glad to see that Bokuto was no worse for wear by the end of it though, sporting a happy half-chub when he got to his feet. Daichi followed and went in for a hug as soon as he was sure Bokuto was steady.

“Okay?” he asked, rubbing at the other’s back as he pressed kisses along Bokuto’s jaw. A nod was enough for him, and he moved over to Kuroo, asking the same question. He got the same answer, and Daichi let out a breath of relief, holding both of them by the hand.

“I don’t know how you do it, Suga,” he chuckled. Daichi turned to get a glimpse of his boyfriend, still wrapped up and tucked into the corner of the couch. “I definitely couldn’t do this as much as you do.”

Suga shrugged in his spot, barely interested in the tv he’d taken to watching since Bokuto had left the couch. “It’s easy when you can’t stand someone.”

That was a real reason to frown, and Daichi dedicated himself to a full turn. “That’s a joke, right?”

“Of course.” 

Just in case Suga wasn’t being entirely truthful, Daichi didn’t call him on it. The last thing he needed to to worsen his lover’s mood after abandoning him for their branch buddies. “Well, yeah,” he sighed, turning back to Bokuto and Kuroo. “Sorry for the shit mood? I know I came in kind of scary… My anatomy professor, though, I just… You know?”

“That is nothing new,” Kuroo teased. “We’ve seen the worst Dadchi has to offer~ And apparently, so has Sugamama-chan, hmm? He was so worried about us staying~”

Suga, left with zero patience or interest in any of them, scoffed. He stood from his spot and made no efforts to conceal his irritation as he quietly stomped back to the bedroom. Daichi could only offer a shrug as an explanation for Suga’s behavior, but it wasn’t really his main concern. “You guys should probably get going.”

Kuroo was the first to object, outraged at the very idea. “You can’t be serious,” he all but whined. He tugged at Daichi’s hand in protest, pout in full effect. “You’re kicking us out after that??” 

Daichi sighed in fond exasperation. “You both said you were fine,” he chuckled. He stood on tiptoe to give Kuroo a kiss on the cheek, swinging his hand by the fingers. “Suga obviously is not… Kind of bullied him a little bit with all that.”

That much, Kuroo couldn’t argue. He sucked his teeth, but that was all he did in the way of defiance. “Yeah, okay, fine,” he huffed. “We’ll go home. Bo’s the best lover anyway~” 

“Thanks,” Daichi chuckled, turning them both towards the door. “Come back for dinner, though. I’m gonna need your help on the cuddle front with Suga, Bo.” He sighed after saying so, knowing full and well that it was the truth. 

Bokuto chuckled on his way out the door, turning on the terrace to send Daichi a thumbs up. “Course~ Gotta pay it forward, right? He helped me out back there,” he said with a shrug of his own. “We’ll see you guys later.”

He waved, taking Kuroo’s hand to lead him out to the elevator, and Daichi waited at the door until he saw the two of them disappear. With both of them out of the way, he only had one person on his mind, and Daichi wasted no time locking the door so he could head back to the bedroom to retrieve Suga.

**Author's Note:**

> Suga's disgruntlement comes to a head later on, I promise. It is not just ignored and pushed down forever lmao


End file.
